Next Generation!
by TheMirre1996
Summary: This Is not A STORY WARNING THIS IS JUST INFOMATION ABOUT OUR FAV COUPLES CHILDREN My Fanfic is Fairy Tail Happily ever after or Not? That is the Fanfic So Ya Know :) Same Story Exist on My Name There is TheMirre96


_**XXX Ryu Dragneel XXX**_

 _ **He is 20 yeras old**_

 _ **He has same color on his hair like Natsu has Lucys eyes longer hair than Natsu**_

 _ **He Loves fighting like Natsu has well Natsus brain**_

 _ **He is A Fire Dragon Slayer Too**_

 _ **He is Lucys and Natus firstborn and only son**_

 _ **He is not S-wizard yet as his dad he wants someday surpass him but his dad is too strong for him yet.**_

 _ **He does solo missons does never work on teams as Lucy wish him too do**_

 _ **He is lazy he always late for things His bestfriends are Katio & Yukio. **_

_**XXX Natshi Dragneel XXX**_

 _ **She is 16 yeras old**_

 _ **She has same color on her hair like Natsu but litte lighter same eyes as Lucy**_

 _ **She loves art and writing as Lucy she very clam she loves fighting as well.**_

 _ **She is crestial wizard as Lucy she owns all the Keys as Lucy did**_

 _ **Natshi is Lucy and Natsu Daughter only Daughter the youngest**_

 _ **She is not a S-wizard yet nethier she is not as strong like her dad her brother**_

 _ **She works in a team with her best friends she see up to her brother she loves her big brother more than anything well Ryu thinks she anyoning .**_

 _ **XXX Katio Fullbuster XXX**_

 _ **He is 20 yeras old**_

 _ **He has same color of his hair like his mother Juvia short hair and same color of his eyes like his father Gray**_

 _ **He loves fighting as well with Ryu they are nemies like their fathers Natsu and Gray Katio and Ryu but they do not fight so much as their fathers.**_

 _ **Katio has same thing like Gray stripp all the time he stripps even more than Gray**_

 _ **Katio has the same powers as Gray**_

 _ **Katio has a twin Katio was born before his twinsister Kayia**_

 _ **He is not S-wizard as well he wants to surpass his dad to Gray is a S-wizard**_

 _ **Katio does solo missons too never team missons he thinks that for children Juvia wants him to on teams as well some his sister.**_

 _ **He always teases Ryu about being late and stupid he fights alot with Ryu and Yukio they are best friends.**_

 _ **XXX Kayia Fullbuster XXX**_

 _ **She is 20 yeras old**_

 _ **She haslong dark blue hair down on her hips same color of hair like Gray same eyes as Gray**_

 _ **She do not like fighting at all she fightings only when she has too well she fight alot with her brother Katio . She alot like Juvia she loves clothes and shoes she wants to find her solo mate as well as she mother did with her father**_

 _ **Kayia has the same powers as Juvia she also turn her body to water**_

 _ **She is not S-wizard nethier as her parents she does not even planning to be a S-wizard she just happy as she are just want to find her sole mate that what she talking all the time about.**_

 _ **Kayia works on team as well she does not hard missons she does easy missons with her friends**_ _._

 _ **XXX Amaya Redfox XXX**_

 _ **She is 24 yeras old**_

 _ **She was long blue spiky hair with Gajeels eyes same color on her hair as Levi**_

 _ **She loves fighting with her siblings she very open about her feelings she not so close like Gajeel she more like Levi in that way she does not want to be S-wizard like her father.**_

 _ **Amaya has the same powers as Gajeel She is a Iron Dragon Slayer she have tatoots all over her back.**_

 _ **Her plan wih life she does not have one she always looking for trouble thats does not Levi like she wants Gajeel to talk to her but he thinks nothing is wrong.**_

 _ **Amaya does solo missons she does not work well with teams Levi does not like it but Gajeel says that she can candle herself she is a Redfox**_

 _ **Amaya is the only daughter of Redfox and the first born**_

 _ **XXX Hideo Redfox XXX**_

 _ **He is 22 yeras old**_

 _ **He was short black hair like Levi same color as Gajeel and same eyes as Gajeel**_

 _ **He very cold as Gajeel he never shows his feelings he hates how his big sister always trying fight with him he is traning every day to one day to surpass his father .**_

 _ **He wants to be S-wizard like his dad that is his goal for now**_

 _ **He is a Iron Dragon Slayer too but he can litte of Levis powers as well**_

 _ **Hideo does solo missons aswell does not work with teams Levi does not like that too but it does not help how many times she say it Hideo and Gajeel are so alike.**_

 _ **Hideo is the second child of Gajeel & Levi the eldest son **_

_**XXX Aoi Redfox XXX**_

 _ **He is 17 yeras old**_

 _ **He has black hair as well but spiky like Gajeel same eyes as Levi**_

 _ **He is very open with his feelings he does not like fighting as his mother he loves reading some his mother too his whole room his full of books. He is Lucys one biggest fan he reads her books alot he owns every one.**_

 _ **He Is not a S-wizard he does not wish to be he does not even want to be a wizard**_

 _ **He has levi powers**_

 _ **Aoi work on teams he is levi litte boy every time they fight Levi always belevies Aoi first that is anyoing for Hideo and Amaya.**_

 _ **Aoi is last child of Gajeel and Levi the second Son**_

 _ **XXX Raiden Dreyar XXX**_

 _ **He is 24 years old**_

 _ **He has gray hair like his mother Mirajane same color of his eyes as his father Laxus**_

 _ **He very happy like his mother he smiles alot he always trying get his father attention he has always tried that his whole life but well laxus very busy man he had never seen it.**_

 _ **Raiden wants to be like his father when he gets older be next gulid leader of Fairy Tail become S-wizard but that gonna take time.**_

 _ **He is a Lighting Dragon Slayer he has Laxus powers**_

 _ **Raiden works alone as well Mirajane wish he work on team but he says has not time for that he need to get stronger.**_

 _ **Raiden is the first born of Mirajane and Laxus the first Son**_

 _ **XXX Juro Dreyer XXX**_

 _ **He is 17 yeras old**_

 _ **He has blond hair like Laxus same eyes like Mirajane**_

 _ **He is very cold like Laxus he is very serious all the time that thinks Raiden is annyoing Juno does not want Laxus attention at all but he gets it more than Raiden. Thats makes Raiden so angry he not even trying but he gets it.**_

 _ **Juro have no plans for his future he does his missons here and there with his team**_

 _ **He has Mirajanas powers take over demon**_

 _ **Juro is the second son and the last son the youngest child of Laxus & Mirajane **_

_**XXX Kuzue Fernandes XXX**_

 _ **She is 24 yeras old**_

 _ **She has blue short hair like Jellal but Erza eyes**_

 _ **She is very clam like Jellal but she litte crazy happy like Erza when its comes to a few things she has some crazy clothes style like Erza.**_

 _ **Kuzue loves fighting when a fight comes in front of her eyes she want to be strong as her parents both Jellal and Erza are S-wizards . She wants to surpass her mom Erza but she too strong for her right now.**_

 _ **She has the same powers as Erza She has tattots all over her left arm she has dark blue hair half of her head does not have hair she loves punk and rock she likes playing gutiar.**_

 _ **She is the first child of Jellal and Erza First Daguther**_

 _ **XXX Yukio Fernandes XXX**_

 _ **He is 20 yeras old**_

 _ **He has blue hair as Jellal Erzas eyes**_

 _ **He is very excited every time when he about to learn something new about magic he loves magic more than anything he wants be so strong like his father Jellal he wants to become S-wizard as well.**_

 _ **He has the same powers as Jellal they two are very alike**_

 _ **He is the second child of Jellal and Erza and the only son**_

 _ **His best friends are Katio and Ryu they fight alot with each other their parents must sometimes come in between them so they stop fighting.**_

 _ **XXX Minako Fernandes XXX**_

 _ **She is 18 yeras old**_

 _ **She has long red hair down her but jellal eyes**_

 _ **She loves fighting the most of their children that always she start a fight with Ryu and Katio.**_

 _ **She has the same powers as Erza too**_

 _ **She just want to fight all her life she wants to be strong that no one can defeat her she very close with her own feelings Jellal and Erza are working with that. She just has hard to say Sorry when she hurt her siblings .**_

 _ **She is thrid child of Jellal and Erza and the last the second Daguther**_

 _ **XXX Kazumi Alberona/Clive XXX**_

 _ **She is 15 yeras old**_

 _ **She has red hair and same eyes like Cana**_

 _ **She loves find about new fighting styles she drinking like Cana they two always drink together**_

 _ **She has same powes as Cana**_

 _ **She never fighting she always use the stupid sentence tranning when she fighting with other children.**_

 _ **She is daguther of Cana Father have she never named You guys will find out in the story She has Clive in her name because she of Gildarts she gave her daughter his last name too that made him very happy.**_

 _ **XXX Ayame Strauss XXX**_

 _ **She is 24 yeras old**_

 _ **She has green hair like Evergreen and Elfmans eyes**_

 _ **She loves fighting as well she is fighting alot with her dad and her cousins**_

 _ **she has the same powers as her mother Evergreen and Elfman**_

 _ **She works alone on missons she had glasses as well**_

 _ **She is only child of Evergreen and Elfman Firstborn Daughter**_

 _ **Evergreen could never give birth till a child more after Ayame they still happy about their daugther**_

 _ **XXX Hiroshi Conbolt XXX**_

 _ **He is 16 yeras old**_

 _ **He has very dark blue hair with Wendys eyes**_

 _ **He fights alot with Natshi Ryu younger sister he has a crush on her but she has not realzied yet .**_

 _ **He has same powes as his father Romeo fire**_

 _ **He work at the same team as Natshi**_

 _ **He is firstborn of Wendy and Romeo and the only son**_

 _ **XXX Emiko Conbolt XXX**_

 _ **She is 13 yeras old**_

 _ **She has light blue hair with Romeos eyes**_

 _ **She reads alot about medcince with her mother learn about medcice**_

 _ **She is the next Sky Dragon Slayer**_

 _ **She is very shy girl she hates to fight really hates it worst thing in world she thinks She more of healer like her mother.**_

 _ **She is second child of Romeo and Wendy and the only daguther**_

 _ **This was every child in Fairy Tail every couple in fairy tail does not have children**_

 _ **Lisanna is married with Freed she was pregrant with his child for over 10 yeras ago but she lost it after that the doctors said she would never gonna have child that hurted Lisanna very much but she was ok after a while she always baby sitted her siblings children so that made her happy.**_

 _ **XXX About the Couples XXX**_

 _ **Natsu and Lucy The are happly married with their children They live in a big house in the mittle of Magnolia . Natsu is a S-wizard and one 10 wizard saints he is not at home 1 week per month. Natsu & Ryu fight alot the agru about many things Natsu always wins he always says that he is his father he knows what is best. Natshi is Natsus litte girl she can never do anything wrong that does Ryu angry. Lucy stands always on Ryus side she knows that Natshi does things and Natsu can´t see throw that he so weak when it comes to her. Lucy is not a Wizard anymore she fully Wife,Mother and a Writer she leves Magnolia few times per month and both Lucy and Natsu leveas one of them there when they about to leave town. they left Ryu take care of Natshi one time and the whole house was up and down after that they never left two of them alone for just 1 day. Lucy had given all her keys to Natshi when she stopped being a Wizard that made Natsu both happy and sad he had not to worry about her anymore but he knew she loved to being a wizard but she said she does not need that anymore.. **_

_*** This was short infomation about The Dragneel Family ***_

 _ **Gray and Juvia The Happly Married too they live in Magnolia as well but antoher part of city from the Dragneels . Gray had started to more open about his feelings for Juvia for last yeras he opened his feelings more about Juvia since their children were born. Gray is a great father at his twins. Katio agrue alot with his mother about he could not stipp all the time then Katio says that his dad falut for that then they start argue about that. Katio and Gray can agru for hours about silly things and they do traps all over house for each other then Juvia always stops them fighting. Kayia always getting everything she wants thats hates Katio about when she askes about clothes or shoes or a new thing Juvia says its okey but Gray trying to say something about that they give him you dead to me look. Juvia is S-wizard too but she does not go on missons anymore she is Wife,Mother that engouh for now she thinks only Gray some leaves he is too one 10 saints wizards he leves when Natsu leves.**_

 _ *** This was Short Infomation about Fullbuster Family***_

 _ **Levi and Gajeel are too happly married they live in Magnolia on the mounties Gajeel is still very cold. But he is more open about his feelings not as much as gray to Juvia but more open. Gajeel thinks is funny see his children to fight but that does not Levi like at all she always getting mad for him when she does not stop the children. Hideos idol is Gajeel he never fights with Gajeel he always on his dads side but sometimes it ends with both of them sleeping outside. Amaya are on levi side Aoi too Amaya and Hideo fights most of the children the fight every moring every dinner about silly things. Its always levi some must stop them Levi is not Wizard anymore she just a wife and mother she hangs out with her friends at the gulid very much. Every time Levi and Gajeel tried to be romantic its came always with some of children yelled at them that hated Levi the most of it. Gajeel is only S-wizard he did not want to become a one of 10 wizard saints. He does solo missons there and there but he at as home very much in gulid too.**_

 _ *** This was short infomation about the Redfox Family ***_

 _ **Mirajane and Laxus are happly married they live in the gulid upstaries its like a house . Raiden fights with Laxus alot Raiden often angry that laxus is so cold all the time like his litte brother Laxus most of the time do not understand why he so angry all the time. He always says its nothing and well Raiden try to fight him with his lighting but Laxus knock him out in one hit. Juro does not understand why his brother and fahter fight all the time he does not see a reason why they fighting. Mirajane had always come in the between her son and husband to stop fighting Mirajane fought more with Juro he never listend to her he was so cold so many times. Mirajane still was working on the bar was wife and the mother of her two sons. Laxus was S-wizard like before the gulid master. Mirajane could talk easier with her oldest son Raiden then Juro he always did everything she said cleary he should not do but he did . The Makarov died for 6 yeras ago by age its was sad for Laxus most for Laxus all the gulid feelt sad that day most Laxus after that Natsu said that Laxus should be our next master**_

 _ *** This was short infomation about the Dreyar Family***_

 _ **Erza & Jellal the happly married too they live close to the water in Magnolia. Erza well she is still S-wizard she does a misson 1-3 times per month she as much in Magnolia alot of her time as Mother and a Wife. Erza always tries to talk to her only son Yukio but its always so awkard silienty between these too they have nothing incommon Yukio and Jellal has much in common they talk about many things together. Yukio reading much about magic all the time lerning too he fights every time with his dad when he comes home they agru about Magic alot Jellal says he should do more things then he Yukio says he doesn´t want too well that happens in hours. Jellal and Erzas daguthers had in more incommon with Erza than their son. Yukio leveas the house sometimes for weeks that does not Jellal like at all he does not tell him where he goes anywhere he always says he fond a new book that makes him mad like hell sometimes. Erza smiles sometimes when she see son and father fight about silly things she only see a worried father over his son. Jellal was never so worry about his daguther because they had Erzas powers that made Yukio even more angry. Well this was one of reasons why he wanted to be strong because Jellal does not see him in that way. **_

_*** Well this is was short infomation about Ferandes Family***_

 _ **Cana lives with her daughter in apartment in the middle of the city in Magnolia her apartment its always dirty with bottels clothes all over Cana nor Kazumi did ever clean so Gildarts always came complaning at his daguther and grandchild. They had always the same answer they did not have the time they did not feel for it. Kazumi did never fight with Cana well maybe if they were drunk they fought about stupid things. Gildarts took Kazumi away sometimes from Cana on a few missons Kazumi looked up at her grandfather. Its was sweet sometimes but its was anyonning sometimes.**_

 _ *** Short infomation about Cana & Kazumi , Gildarts * **_

_**Evergreen and Elfman does live in a apartment not so far from the gulid they happly married in their kinda of way. Ayame was always wearing sexual clothes that did not elfman like he did not like how men looked at his daguther his litte daguther. She always saying that , thats women! But Elfman and Amaye fighting alot about that. But Evergreen and Elfman they loved each other in their kinda of a way. They did missons a few times per week like a whole family non of them were S-wizards they did every week Ayame did want to but her mom gave her always deadly looks.**_

 _ *** This was short infomation about The Strauss***_

 _ **Wendy And Romeo happly married too they live in one big white house near the treeas flowers . They have a good life with their children both them very clam its not many fights in the house always so much peace in the house. Thier whole white house full of diffrent kind of medcies they sold alot of Wendys medcinds Emikio helped her alot with it. Hiroshi did not want to do anything about it he always tried escape when Wendy or Romeo asked for help. Romeo had always have long talks about him helping every time he talked about his was on his phone called his friends and left. Its was not much bonding he feelt like he nothing incommon with his family. They were like christ family peace never fought even Emiko hated watching atcion movies he could only see it things like that the Dragneel house or his other friends. Its was family did not really know him 100% he was like antoher person. Much drama is coming to this family :)**_

 _ *** Short infomation about Conbolt Family***_

 _ **Lisanna are Freed are married they travell much over the world not much in Magnolia they coming to Magnolia few times per year. They both lives in capitol both they comes back at birthdays chrismas new years eye etc.. .**_

 _ **The Exceeds Happy,Carla & Lily are still with Gajeel , Natsu & Wendy ,Carla and Happy married non kids Carla helps Wendy with her work Happy lives with Natsu and Lucy still and Lily with Gajeel**_

 _ **Well This was short infomation about the children and the famlliess this is the intro. Chapter 1 Shall begin NOW!...**_


End file.
